<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Five Times Buck Called Athena Mom (And The One Time She Called Him Her Own) by piper__b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592165">The Five Times Buck Called Athena Mom (And The One Time She Called Him Her Own)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b'>piper__b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>118 family feels, Athena is Buck's mom for all i care, Athena is a great mom to Buck, Buck calls Athena mom, Buck deserves a hug, Chris being a good son, Established Buddie in 1+2 but not Estblished again until +1, F/M, M/M, Multi, fluff with a bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena walked into the firehouse, carrying a box of cookies for the team to share. She approached the stairs and Buck caught sight of her first.</p><p>"Mom!" He shouted out and Athena smiled, handing the box to her husband and kissing his cheek. Buck bounced up to her and hugs her tightly.</p><p>OR:</p><p>The five times Buck called Athena mom and the one time she called him her own son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Five Times Buck Called Athena Mom (And The One Time She Called Him Her Own)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Dinner time</p><p>Athena had invited the team over for a family dinner after a particularly hard call. They all needed the reassurance that everyone was okay and safe. And even though May had a big test to study for the next day, she took a break from her studies and joined the table. </p><p>Everyone was having a fun time. Jokes would crack sometimes, or they would just sit in silence and keep checking each over.</p><p>Buck was probably the most shaken up. The call was at Chris' school and the small boy had nearly been killed. He had recognized the school, Eddie too and they both went into overdrive. Only two kids had been lost that day, but they hadn't been able to find Chris anywhere. The building was about to collaspe when Buck went back in once more.</p><p>When he ran from the building, hiding Chris in his over coat, both Eddie and Buck collasped in a crying mess of the small boy. Chris was okay, slight smoke inhalation, but okay.</p><p>Eddie was in his own shaken form, holding Chris close to him. Buck had a cut over his forehead from when his helmet fell off when he was leaving the building. Chris was between the two men and when he wasn't eating, he was holding both Eddie and Buck's hand. It was truly a sigh to see for everyone else.</p><p>Once everyone was fairly not shaken up, Athena was sending them home with hugs and extra containers of food.</p><p>Buck, Eddie, and Chris were the last to leave. Athena hugs Chris tight, then Eddie as they head out to his truck. It was just Athena and Buck now. Buck leaned into Athena as tears fell down his face.</p><p>"Thank you, mom," Buck whispered and Athena smiled, rubbing his back slowly.</p><p>"Of course, honeybun," Athena replied then Buck straightened. "Go get to your son and boo." Athena smiled at Buck snort. Mission accomplished.</p><p> </p><p>2. Treats</p><p>Athena walked into the firehouse, carrying a box of cookies for the team to share. She approached the stairs and Buck caught sight of her first.</p><p>"Mom!" He shouted out and Athena smiled, handing the box to her husband and kissing his cheek. Buck bounced up to her and hugs her tightly.</p><p>"Hi, sweetheart," she greeted and Buck smiled. Then he caught sight of the cookies. His eyes lit up and Eddie chuckled from behind him.</p><p>"Cookies?" He asked and looked to Athena. She nodded.</p><p>"Thought you guys could use some carbs and sugar," she joked and Hen started laughing. Buck tore into the cookies and shoved tow in his mouth at once, grinning over at a disappointed Eddie, but Athena saw the smile on Eddie's face. These two boys.</p><p> </p><p>3. Maddie's Labour</p><p>Buck was having a panic attack. Maddie was in labour and Buck was freaking out about bring a good uncle for his niece. Chimney made a joke about him being more worried but then the nurse asked him to enter the room and Chimney stopped laughing quick.</p><p>Eddie tried to do all he could, but Buck is Buck. He's a stubborn asshole.</p><p>"Hey," Athena crouches in front of the heavy breathing Buck. Buck looks at Athena, "look at how well you've been with Chris, Denny, and Nia even. They might not be your niece and nephews, but you have been an amazing caregiver and Maddie's baby will be no different, okay?" Athena asks and Buck nods, controlling his breathing while Eddie rubs his shoulder. "You're gonna be fine." Athen stands and pops her knees.</p><p>"Old woman," Buck chuckles and Athena slaps his head.</p><p>"You try having three kids and a husband whose a firefighter," Athenq tells him and Buck smiles up at her.</p><p>"You love me, mom," he sweet talks and Athena shakes her head, laughing to herself as she joins Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>4. After the Lawsuit</p><p>Buck was sobbing his eyes out as Athena rubbed his back calmly. He had fucked up, he knew it, Athena knew it, but it didn't lessen the pain. The team was at work and Buck had just dropped the lawsuit. </p><p>He was originally gonna drown himself in beer and pizza on his couch, when he ran into Athena on the way home. She knew what had happened and Buck was expecting her to shun him too like the rest of the team.</p><p>But she didn't. She took his hand and led him to her couch where he's been sobbing for the past ten minutes.</p><p>"How do I apologize? How do I help walk myself in the right direction in being their friend again? Hell, I probably can't. They've replaced me anyway," Buck mumbles to himself and Athena looks at him with worried eyes. Then Buck sat up, looking at Athena.</p><p>"Why do I have to be such a fuck up, mom?" Buck sniffles and Athena's heart breaks as she wraps him in her arms.</p><p>"Buck, sweetheart, you are not a fuck up. Yes, we all make mistakes, some larger than most, but that doesn't change who you are. Yes, you learn form them and move on, but you have to forgive yourself first. Evan, you are not a fuck up just because bad things happen to you. Whoever told you that, they can rot in the stingiest cell for the rest of their lives because they clearly can't see what kind of a person you are. Yes, you need to apologize to the team and make then see where you were coming from, but it'll take time, Buck." Athena runs his back and Buck nods, just letting Athena hold him.</p><p> </p><p>5. Dinner with Maddie</p><p>Buck was sitting with Maddie at a restaurant for dinner. They were idly chatting with each other, talking about work, the new baby, anything else that came to mind.</p><p>"So, you've been calling Athena mom..." Maddie trailed off and Buck shrugged, swallowing a piece of food. He looks up at Maddie shyly.</p><p>"I guess I just see her that why. She's better than our actual mother," Buck grumbles and Maddie smiles, nodding to Evan.</p><p>"I know, I was just curious. I think it's good you've found someone else besides me." Maddie smiled and Buck smiles back at her. "Now, about Eddie-"</p><p>Buck groans loudly.</p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p>Athena was having her classic summer night barbecue with everyone. Chris was with Denny and Harry, Hen and Maddie chatting about Nia and Maddie's newborn.</p><p>Buck was watching Eddie and Chimney cook with Bobby, smiling at them.</p><p>"Such a fool," Athena mumbles as she sits on Buck's lap. The younge Roman chokes and looks at Athena questioningly. He was more confused about being called a fool than her sitting atop his lap.</p><p>"Fool?" Buck asks, looking away from Athena and to the boys cooking again.</p><p>"Yes, you and Eddie are clearly in love, so go make a move," Athen encourages and Buck opens his mouth to protest, but Athena places a hand over his mouth. "I didn't raise no bitch, now go ask out your boo, sweetheart." Buck smiled at that and kissed Athena's cheek as she stood up. </p><p>"Thanks, mom," Buck says, hugging Athena.</p><p>"Of course, son," she whispered as Buck pulled Eddie aside.</p><p>And only Athena needs to know that she saw Buddie making out in the entry way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, but why is Buck calling Athena mom so adorable? Also, Athena is Buck's mom and you can't change my mind. Anyway, kudos are accepted and comments too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>